This invention relates to a process for manufacturing a composite material comprising a sheet-shaped reinforcing substrate made of fibers and impregnated with a matrix resin consisting of a thermosetting resin, in particular, a prepreg for use as electric insulating material comprising such fiber reinforced composite material as prepregs by impregnating such sheet-shaped fibrous reinforcing substrate as a glass cloth with a thermosetting resin without using any solvent.